


His Past

by Argyle_S



Series: A Bond Of Their Own [3]
Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), First Time Blow Jobs, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Insecurity, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Pegging, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Transformers Spark Bonds, Unrequited Love, Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Charlie knew before she bonded with Bumblebee that he and Windblade had been casual sex partners before the fall of Cybertron, but after a movie night in Bee and Charlie’s quarters, Charlie realizes that Bee’s feelings for Windblade weren’t as casual as she thought.  Rather than let her jealousy and insecurity fester, Charlie talks to Bee about it, which leads to new things for them.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Windblade (Transformers)
Series: A Bond Of Their Own [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	His Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about seven months after “A Human of His Own” and a month after “Her Bumblebee”

_Autobot Headquarters. Iacon City. Three Days before the Fall of Cybertron._

B-127 sat in the fueling hall, working on his second cube of energon. Optimus has put them all on full combat rations, which was honestly a bad sign. There was no new energon coming in, and them going to combat rations meant Optimus didn’t think they needed to conserve energon for a long siege. B-127 wasn’t really surprised by the decision. The writing had been on the wall after Tagan Heights had fallen almost a stellar cycle ago. They’d tried to hold out, but with all of Cybertron’s industrial might under Decepticon control, the outcome was inevitable. Proximax, the last of the barrier cities protecting Iacon had fallen nearly ten Solar Cycles ago, and Optimus had ordered the launch of the ark when it became clear that the Decepticons were going to overrun the city. Thousands of Autobots in stasis pods, the last of what had once been a grand army fighting against Decepticon tyranny, had fled Cybertron. There were just a few hundred of them left. The neutrals, cowards that they were, had fled Iacon Deca-cycles ago.

“Hey there.”

B-127 looked up from his cube. He couldn’t quite manage a smile at the sight in front of him but seeing Windblade definitely lifted his spirits. She always did. He felt the little flutter in his spark that had been there since the night they met at a cube match back before the war. Her first night on Cybertron. Primus that was so long ago.

“Hey yourself,” B-127 said. “Want some energon? Optimus is buying.”

“I already finished my ration,” she said. “When’s your next duty cycle?”

“Twelve groon,” he said.

“Good. Finish that,” she said, pointing to his cube. He shrugged and lifted the cube, downing the whole thing in one go. It wasn’t high grade, but the sudden surge in charge in his tanks left him a little buzzed. He dropped the cube on the table, leaving it for… he didn’t know who or what.

Windblade didn’t say anything. She just held out her servo, and he took it, and followed her as she led him out of the fueling hall and back towards the recharge berths. It was a bit brazen for both of them. They never thought of the fact that they were lovers as a secret, but they did try to be discreet. Bee supposed it hardly mattered anymore. The war was over, and they’d lost. Cybertron was lost. Who cared if a City Speaker was slumming it with a scout?

They were barely through the door to Windblade’s berth before she pushed him back against the wall, and not for the first time, he wished he’d had a proper intake. He’d never gotten around to learning third tear transformation, which would let him reshape himself at the protoform level, and not just swap between base mode and alt mode, or scan in new alt modes. It was something he regretted terribly in that moment, as he felt Windblade’s mouth on his neck cables. He would have given anything to be able to kiss her, just once.

His head fell back against the wall as her fingers slipped under his platting, teasing him along sensitive transformation seams. Every kiss and every touch from her made his spark ache with one long unfulfilled desire. He wanted to tell her the truth, that he’d been in love with her since the night they’d met. That he’d stared across a tankard of energon in Macaddams and understood for the first time why bots would spark bond.

He pushed that thought down, tucking it away in a data fill along with a million others, because he knew she didn’t feel that way. She liked him. They were close friends. She maybe even loved him as a friend, but that was all. They’d been interfacing since not long after the war started, and not once, in all those long eons, had he ever felt any romantic desire from her when their sparks connected.

He swallowed the selfish impulse to tell the truth. She came to him for this because she trusted him, because she cared for him, and because she felt safe with him. He wouldn’t spoil their last few moments together chasing an impossible dream. She was a City Speaker. He was a scout. Friends was all they would ever be.

He let out a moan as she sank to the floor in front of him, her hand running over his modestly panels, and his whole body reacted. He could feel his valve lubricating, and his spike aching to extend, and he wasn’t on the mood to fight it. He let his modesty panels fold out of the way, and the sound of transformation filled the berth as his spike extended, standing up proudly for all its small size.

Windblade wrapped a servo around it and lifted it up so she could run her Glossa along the underside. His whole body shuddered at the feel of her licking and kissing and biting his spike. He was never really sure why she liked doing this for him so much, but after so long, she knew just how to touch him to start his sensory processors overclocking. He looked down, knowing what was coming, and not wanting to miss the sight. She looked up into his eyes, smiling at him before she wrapped her Dermas around the tip of his spike, and them leaned forward, swallowing his entire length in one swift move.

He closed his optics as she started to move, overwhelmed by the feeling of her intake surrounding his spike. It was hot and wet and Primus, she knew how to use her Dermas and her Dentas and her Glossa to drive him mad. He reached out, resting a servo on the back of her helm, and got an approving hum as he started rocking his hips, thrusting forward to meet her each time she swallowed him. Her Glossa started vibrating and the berth filled with the sound of shrieking metal as the hand that wasn’t on her helm scraped along the wall.

He heard her laugh, and felt her servo sliding up the inside of his leg until she reached his valve. She slid two digits inside him, and pressed her thumb against his external node, rubbing it as she pumped her fingers into him.

“I’m going to overload,” he warned her in a strained voice. He always warned her, and she never pulled away. Instead, she sucked him harder, drove her fingers in faster, almost as if she were begging him to overload in her intake. And it worked. Primus did it work. He slammed his helm back against the wall and issued a lock command to his leg joints to keep from falling. He practically howled as his vison filled with warning lights and colors and then his overload came and his spike spilled transfluid down her throat.

When he opened his optics again, he still felt her intake around his spike. He looked down, and watched as she pulled back, letting his spike slip out with only the lightest coating of fluid on it. She stood up, took the servo that had been on the back of her head, and used it to pull him over to her rechange shelf.

He let her push him down on the shelf, he always let her do whatever she wanted, and opened his legs as she climbed between them. She took his spike in hand and started stroking it slowly with one hand while she slipped a pair of digits in his valve, fucking him in time with her hand stroking his spike. He felt the charge start to build towards another overload. He knew she could feel it too, every time her fingers connected with one of the spark rings on his spike or in his valve. But then she did something that surprised him, that broke the script these encounters had followed ever since the first time she led him to her berth.

She looked him in the eye, and asked, “Do you want my spike, or my valve?” She’d never asked before, had always just taken what she wanted. It was something he’d always loved, because he never had to worry that he was asking for something she didn’t want, and he was always happy with whatever she wanted to give him. Now, she was asking him what he wanted, and he knew immediately because while he was more than happy with whatever she offered, he did have a preference, and he knew she did too.

“I want to be inside you,” he said, and for a moment, he thought she was going to cry with relief. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his grill, then folded her wings away, and lay down beside him.

“I want you on top of me,” she whispered, the words sending a shock through his spike and valve both.

He didn’t hesitate. He rolled over onto her and she opened her legs for him. He lifted up for a moment and looked down as he positioned his spike at her entrance and pushed inside, going slowly, not sure why, but knowing the moment called for it. Maybe because this might be their last time together, and it shouldn’t be a quick or rushed thing, so he entered her slowly, but he went all the way until their crotch plates met. Windblade moaned under him and lifted her legs, hooking her ankles together in the small of his back. She reached down with one servo and pressed her spike flat against her chassis, while she used the other to guide him down, so his full weight was resting on her, her long red and black spike pressed between them.

“Slow and gentle,” she whispered as she looked up into his eyes. “Make it last forever.”

He felt his spark skip a cycle, because if he could do it, he would have. He would stay there forever, inside her, on top of her, in the circle of her arms. He started rocking his hips slowly, filling her over and over again as her servos wandered over him, finding ever seam, slipping under every plate, touching him in all the sensitive places. The whole time, her optics never left his, and he never looked away from her. They had known each other for thousands of years, had been doing this for almost as long, but it had never felt more real, more intimate than this, and honestly, he thought it might last forever, right up until she closed her eyes and rolled her head back, a low moan the only warning before she overloaded, and the connection between them dragged him into overload with her.

When it was over, she took his helm in both servos and pressed a kiss to his grill. For a moment, he thought she was going to say something to him, but instead, she just kissed him again. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the night, but neither of them recharged either. They spent the whole night wrapped up in each other, interfacing again and again, trying to get enough of each other to last forever, knowing the Decepticon attack could come at any moment, and one or both of them might rejoin the all spark before morning.

* * *

_Present day_

Charlie leaned back against Bee, a happy smile on her face as Flight Of The Navigator played on the cybertronian sized TV Wheeljack had rigged up for her and Bee’s quarters. She’d seen the movie loads of times. It was one of her favorites, and she’d even watched it with Bee before, so she wasn’t paying much attention to it, or to Bee’s reaction. Instead, she was watching Windblade, who was sitting on the floor next to them, cheerfully munching on sour energon gummies and seemingly enthralled by the movie.

Windblade was a source of endless fascination for Charlie. She’d expected to be a bit uncomfortable around her. After all, what girl wasn’t a little leery of her husband’s ex-girlfriend? But Windblade had turned out to be a bit of an enigma. In a way she should have been Charlie’s worst nightmare. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even to a human. She was also smart, beautiful, tough, beautiful, deadly in a fight, beautiful, elegant, beautiful, regal, beautiful, the same species as Bee, and oh, yeah, painfully beautiful.

Any worry she might have had about Windblade had evaporated after spending ten minutes talking to her. Windblade had two personas. The one she showed most people, the one Charlie thought of as ‘The City Speaker’ was elegant, regal, powerful, confident and a little scary. She spoke with authority and power and a surety that her words would be weighed carefully. She commanded respect and more than a little fear from everyone around her. The City Speaker was an object of admiration, and even a little lust among most of the bots on base, but it wasn’t who Windblade was.

The second persona, the one Charlie thought of as Windblade was kind, funny, a bit shy, a bit awkward, and a little goofy. She reminded Charlie a lot of Bee. It was no wonder the two of them got along so well, given how much alike they were, while being just different enough to compliment each other. Bee was the wilder one, while Windblade was a bit more reserved. Bee was constantly trying to talk Windblade into some shenanigans, while Windblade was there putting the breaks on anything bad enough to get them court martialed. Or shot.

The thing that really drew Charlie in though was the loneliness she could sense radiating off Windblade. Everyone on base, bot and human alike, seemed unable to see past the City Speaker and actually interact with Windblade. The only exception to that was Bee. It had taken a bit for Charlie to realize just how much it hurt Windblade to put on that persona, but it was there in the way Windblade seemed to come alive any time she was with Bee, and how she seemed to deflate when it was time for them to separate. Once she had realized what was happening, she had gone out of her way to try to be someone that Windblade could be herself around, rather than just being the City Speaker.

One of the first things she’d done was find out what Windblade’s favorite snack was. Then she’d had to find someone among the Autobots who actually know how to make sour energon gummies. Fortunately, as it turned out, Cordon was an amazing chef by cybertronian standards. Not only could he make sour energon gummies, he’s also been able to make copper coated energon mints, which Bee had gone crazy for. Once snacks were settled, she’d gotten Wheeljack to set up one of the Autobots display panels in her and Bee’s quarters and fix it so it would play back her VHS tapes. After that, a few quick words with Optimus about the duty roster, and Windblade and Bee suddenly found themselves almost guaranteed at least one night a week where they were both on standdown, and Windblade suddenly found herself invited to movie nights.

She took to them just as quickly as Bee did. Breakfast club was a mutual favorite, as were most of John Hughes’ filmography. Goonies, Back to the Future, The Never Ending Story, Labyrinth. As long as she avoided anything that has some kind of war theme, and careful with her science fiction choices, they always had a good time. Though Gremlins had been a mistake. She had no idea what a scraplet was but given how quickly Bee and Windblade had produced heavy weapons, she was sure she didn’t want find out.

Windblade suddenly broke out laughing, and Charlie turned back to the movie to see what was happening. The scene playing was one where the main character had ordered the alien ship he was on to take him twenty miles from where he was, and the ship went straight up. The main character, suddenly finding himself in zero G, had ended up plastered to the ceiling of the ship.

“Computer, pause,” Bee said, and Charlie could hear the exasperation in his voice.

“I didn’t say a word,” Windblade said.

“You didn’t have too. I could hear you thinking it.”

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Charlie said.

“No,” Bee said. “Windblade just thinks she’s funny.”

“I don’t think, I know, and honestly, this one is all on you.”

“What is all on Bee?” Charlie asked.

“Do you want to tell her?” Windblade asked.

“No, by all means. You enjoy telling it so much,” Bee grumped.

Windblade looked at Charlie with an absolutely devilish grin on her face. “Bee probably didn’t tell you this, but I’m the one who taught him how to fly.”

“Wait, Bee can fly?”

“Not on his own,” Windblade said. “But shuttles, transports and the like, yes. He’s actually a really good pilot, for a ground hugger.”

Bee made a grumpy noise, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that Charlie could feel his amusement through their spark bond, she might have actually believed him. As it was, she knew it was all he could do to keep from laughing right along side Windblade.

“Anyway, this was maybe half a Vorn before the war started, and Bee was just so eager to learn how to fly, so I spend about half a stellar cycle in the simulator with him, teaching him everything, and he just soaks it all up. Passes his simulator exam with flying colors. So, I rent us a shuttle once he had his training permit, and we get in the cockpit, and I watch him go through all the preflight steps, and he looks at me and asks if we’re ready, and I say, ‘You’re the pilot, you have to decide’. So he looks over everything again, and he says, ‘We’re ready’. I wait for a minute, hoping he will notice that I haven’t agreed with him, but this is Bee. He lights up the engines and starts us down the runway. We go up, and he opens the throttle, climbing for orbit. The whole time, I’m just sitting there, waiting for him to realize what’s wrong, but he’s pushing us up at three standard gravities, and then we reach orbit, and he cuts the thrusters…”

“And?” Charlie asked without a moment’s hesitation. Patience was not really one of her skills.

“And he promptly floats right out of his chair, and smacks into the view port,” Windblade said before cracking up again. Charlie tried not to laugh, more for Bee’s sake than anything, but she couldn’t help it. The image of Bee bouncing off the view port of a ship was just too funny.

Bee let out a heavy vent. “Betrayed by my own spark mate,” he said, but the amusement flowed through the spark bond.

“Come on, Bee. You have to admit, it was funny.”

“I do not,” Bee said.

“Aww. Poor sparkling. Can’t take a little teasing.” Windblade reached over as she said it and gave a small tug on one of Bee’s antenna. It was a simple gesture, something akin to giving a friend a shove on the playground. If it hadn’t been for the spark bond, Charlie wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but the spark bond was there, and the moment Windblade touched Bee’s antenna, it was like a jolt of electricity went right through Bee, and because of the bond, it went right through Charlie too, and settled between her legs, igniting a burning need that she was used to only feeling when Bee had his hands on her.

By the time Windblade let go of Bee’s antenna, the raw physical need had been pushed aside. At least, it had been on Bee’s end of the link. It was a lot harder for her to push aside the ache of desire between her own legs. But in place of the physical need, there was something else. A want. A longing that felt a lot like the one that had lived inside her during the four years between the day Bee left, and the day he came back into her life and asked her to be his spark mate.

Windblade turned back to the screen, the smile still on her face, and said, “Computer, play movie.”

Charlie settled back against Bee, and watched Windblade, trying to figure out what just happened. She felt a bit of worry coming from Bee, but she reached out and caught his left hand, pulling it towards her, and he lay it across her lap. She didn’t see any of the rest of the movie.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Bee asked as Charlie climbed the steps up to the recharge shelf. Charlie’s first instinct was to say nothing was wrong, because she wasn’t sure she was ready to have the conversation she knew was coming, but it would be a lie, and Bee would know it was a lie. Sometimes the spark bond did have its disadvantages.

“Can we lay down first?” Charlie asked.

“Of course,” Bee said. He stretched out on the recharge shelf and waited as Charlie grabbed her blankets and pillows. She stepped between his arm and his side and lay down. She tucked her pillow into the bend where his arm connected to his chest and pulled the blanket over her before pressing herself against his side. She bent her right leg at the knee and threw it up over the curve of his leg, and reached up, resting her right hand on his chest plate, right about his spark chamber. He moved his arm in, so she was sandwiched between it and his side plates, and she let herself relax as the warmth from his plates seeped into her skin through the thin fabric of her tank top and panties.

They lay there in silence, and Charlie wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but she could feel Bee’s worry through the spark bond.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Bee said. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I felt it through the bond,” Charlie said. “When Windblade grabbed your antenna.”

She heard him ex-vent, but he didn’t try to deny it. She felt a hint of nerves and resignation come through the bond.

“Are you sure you want to hear this?” Bee asked.

“No,” Charlie said. “But I think I need to.”

“Okay,” Bee said. “You know Windblade and I used to interface.”

“Yeah.”

“It was different with her than it is with us.”

“How so?”

“With you and me, there’s always a lot of back and forth. You tell me what you want, I tell you what I want. There’s give and take. It wasn’t really like that with her. She never really asked. She always just took what she wanted.”

Charlie sat up and looked at Bee, not about to keep the shock or the horror out of her voice. “She didn’t ask you?”

Bee shook his head. “I’m not explaining this right,” he said. “She never forced herself on me, and she never took anything I wasn’t willing to give her. She just… needed control. She was always afraid of something, I was never sure what, but I could feel it when we interfaced, and being in control of what was happening made her feel safe. Sometimes, she wouldn’t even let me touch her. She’d just pull me into someplace private and use her servo or her intake to make me overload, and that would be it.”

Charlie lay back down, the momentary shock and horror gone as she get a clearer understanding of Bee and Windblade’s relationship. Bee reached over with his free hand and started stroking her hair.

“I like it,” he said. “I liked the way it was between us. She’s older than me, and she was my first. I never asked her about it, but you’ve seen her, you know what she is. She would have had her pick of bots before the war. Void, if she wanted, she could probably have any bot on the base who isn’t already in a courtship, and for some of them, that might not stop them. She came to me because I made her feel safe, and as long as she was in control, I never had to worry that I would do something to violate that trust. If I wasn’t asking for anything, I couldn’t ask for something she didn’t want to give. And as long as I did what she wanted, I didn’t have to worry that I wasn’t doing something right, or that I wasn’t going to satisfy her. It made me feel safe, too.”

Bee’s admission took Charlie by surprise. Aside from worrying that he might hurt her with his strength, he’d never seemed shy or nervous when they were together, and she wondered if she’d just been so caught up in her own insecurities about being a different species and about not having the same anatomy his previous lovers that she’d just missed it.

“The thing with the antenna…” Bee let out another ex-vent. “Did I ever tell you about Tyger Pax?”

“No,” Charlie said. She’d overheard Ratchet mention it once, but he said the name in such a hushed whisper she’d been afraid to ask about it.

“Tyger Pax is where we lost the war,” Bee said. “A lot of people will say other things. They’ll say it was the fall of Tagan Heights or the Simanzi Massacre, but Tyger Pax… Tyger Pax is where the tide turned. When we lost control of Tyger Pax, we lost control of the Well of All Sparks. Once it was clear that we couldn’t hold the city, Optimus ordered our team to cover his while they secured the Allspark. Cliffjumper was in command, and he did a good job. We dug in and held them back for four solar cycles. We finally got the all clear from Optimus to withdraw. Burr and I were the fastest bots on the team, so Cliffjumper detailed us to cover everyone else’s retreat, but Burr caught a round to the knee. I covered Arcee while she got him loaded up on Crosshairs alt mode and I told them to go. That I would follow. They got clear but…”

“You didn’t?”

“Megatron dropped out of the sky, right on top of me. He snatched me out of my position before I even knew he was there. I spent two stellar cycles in a Decepticon prison, while all the Autobots thought I was dead.”

“God,” Charlie said. “What happened?”

“I escaped,” Bee said. “Shockwave would normally come and escort me to interrogation himself, but one day… I don’t know. This other bot showed up. Young, made to order soldier. Couldn’t have been more than a Vorn old. He turned off the stasis field in the cell before he had me in stasis cuffs, so I transformed my arm cannon, and I did what I had too. I figured the Decepticons would be looking for me, so instead of heading for the borders, I worked my way down into the undercities. It took me almost sixty solar-cycles to reach the borders of Autobot controlled territory.”

“I was so damaged the docs must have rebuilt half my frame, but when I got out of medical Windblade was there, waiting for me. She took my servo and led me back to her berth, and once we were there…”

Charlie felt the same surge of arousal that she’d felt when Windblade had grabbed his antenna, but this time, Bee didn’t try to fight it or push it aside. The seams in his face plates light up with the bright blue glow of a Cybertronian blush.

“Go on,” Charlie said.

“Are you sure?” Bee asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie said.

Bee closed his optics. “She bent me over her recharge shelf and spiked me. She had me down on the shelf before the door was finished closing, and was rubbing at my modesty panels, telling me to open up for her. I heard her plates open, and felt her spike rubbing my skid plate, and I didn’t even think about it. I just opened my panels, and then she was inside me. She wasn’t gentle with it, and after a few thrusts, she reached up and grabbed my antenna and I just… It wasn’t like it was before. She was furious, and terrified and spark broken and relieved and so many other things that I couldn’t keep track, but it was overwhelming. Feeling her emotions through the connection created by the spark rings, feeling her taking me. I must have overloaded four or five times before she did.”

Charlie closed her eyes, trying to fight back a mixture of jealousy and arousal. The arousal surprised her more than anything, and she wasn’t sure how much of it was hers and how much of it was Bee’s, but the mental image of Windblade pinning Bee to the bed and fucking him from behind was definitely making her wet.

“It got to be a thing,” Bee said. “When one of us had a close call, or when there was a bad fight, or sometimes just because one of us really needed it. It wasn’t every time we interfaced. It honestly wasn’t even that often. Sometimes not for Vorns, but then someone would happen, and I’d end up face down on her shelf with her in me and her hands wrapped around my antenna. When she pulled my antenna tonight it reminded me of when we would interface like that. But she didn’t mean to do that. She’s been pulling my antenna like that since night we met.”

Charlie lay there for a moment, thinking about what she’d felt earlier in the evening. Part of her wanted to let it go, to ask Bee to make love to her and let the feel of him inside her drive the memory away, but she knew if she did that, it would eat at her, that she would worry and turn it over in her head until she made it something insurmountable. Because right at that moment, she was wondering if Bee lied to her about being in love with Windblade. The way he was talking about sex with her, the way he felt when he was thinking about it, and most of all, the longing she’d felt from him earlier after the flash of arousal all made her think he did have feelings for Windblade.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She was afraid of the answer, because the thought of Bee lying to her was horrible. But she needed to know, because she and Bee were bond to each other, and a spark bond couldn’t be undone, so whatever the answer was, Charlie had to learn how to live with it, and she needed to know before she could do that.

“What about what I felt after the arousal,” Charlie asked.

“Oh,” Bee said. “You felt that?”

“You told me things between the two of you were casual.”

“They were,” Bee said.

“You love her, Bee,” Charlie said.

“Yeah,” Bee said. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because…” Bee stopped, and she could feel the frustration and pain pouring out of his spark. “Lift your hand for a moment.”

Charlie frowned, but lifted her hand off his chest. As soon as she did, his chest plates opened, baring his spark.

“Go ahead,” he said.

She touched his spark, gently wrapping her hand around it, and felt the walls between them waver. To her surprise, they didn’t vanish completely the way they did whenever she touched his spark while they were making love, but she could feel him more deeply than she could, even with the bond all the way open.

“Windblade doesn’t love me,” he said, and Charlie could feel the absolute certainty in his voice, and the pain that was wrapped around it. “When I said things were casual between Windblade and I, I wasn’t lying. They were casual for her. I wanted more. Primus, I loved her, right from the start. That first night we met, after the cube match, when we were sitting in Maccadams, knocking back energon and talking, it was like I’d been waiting my entire life for her to show up. Which, admittedly, wasn’t that long at that point, but I knew I wanted her to be a part of my life forever, and if she’d asked me to spark bond with her that night, I wouldn’t even have hesitated.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to her?” Charlie asked.

“At first it was because we’d just met, and I was just a courier, and she’s a City Speaker. I don’t think you quite get what that means. Next to Primes, City Speakers are the most revered figures on Cybertron. It would have been like a mail man asking the Queen of England on a date. But the longer we were friends, the less that mattered. The more I got to know Windblade, the more I realized that more than anything, she needed a friend. Chromia was the closest thing she had, and Chromia was her bodyguard. I still thought about it sometimes though. What it would be like to court her. But I watched her turn down so many bots that were better than me. Seekers, Scientists, Senators, Generals, Gladiators, Cube Players, Holo stars. Bots who were rich and powerful and strong and smart and beautiful. Mech, Femme. It didn’t matter. She sent them all on their way, and I could see the pain on her face when they asked. She hated it. So, I never asked. I loved her. I still love her, but I wasn’t going to ruin our friendship by chasing a stupid fantasy.

“The night she led me back to her berth for the first time, I thought maybe I’d been wrong. Maybe she did love me. It was a crazy thought, but her servos were on my modesty plates and hers were already open and she was pulling me down on top of her and I thought maybe it wasn’t so crazy to hope. But then we interfaced, and I could feel her spark while I was inside her, and I could feel it while she was inside me, and I could feel affection and friendship, but she didn’t love me. But she needed me. She needed someone to touch her and hold her and be there for her. She needed someone she could trust, someone who made her feel safe, and I decided if I could be that for her, I would. And for the entire war, I was. I pushed down what I felt and what I wanted, and I was there for her, right up until the end of the war.”

“What changed?” Charlie asked.

“I met you,” Bee said. “Primus, I almost made the same mistake with you. I asked you to come back with me, but I wasn’t going to tell you how I felt. I was terrified it would scare you away. But I let it slip that night, and you loved me back. I can’t tell you how much that means to me. You loved me back. What I feel for Windblade means a lot to me, but it doesn’t make what I feel for you any less. You are the first person I want to see in the morning when I come online, and the last person I want to see at night before I recharge. You gave me my voice back after Blitzkrieg took it away, and you gave me my life back after Shatter and Dropkick that away. You fought for me when I wouldn’t fight for myself, you wanted me, and you chose to become a part of me. You’re my spark mate, Charlie. That’s forever. We’re forever. Life, death and beyond.”

Charlie could feel the truth in his words through their connection. How deep and how overwhelming his love for her was. But she could also feel the well of pain around his feelings for Windblade, how much he loved her, and how much it hurt that she didn’t love him in return. It was confusing, because she knew that she was supposed to be upset. She’d just found out the love of her life, her husband, was in love with someone else. Maybe she would have been, if she couldn’t feel his spark and know, beyond a shadow of a doubt how much she meant to him. Instead, all she wanted was to make the pain he felt end.

“I love you,” Charlie said, letting her feelings flow through the bond for a few moments before she lifted her hand away. Bee’s chest panels slid shut once her hand was clear of his spark chamber, but he gave her a slightly confused look when, instead of resting her hand back on his chest, she sat up. She smiled at him before she pulled her tank top off and tossed it on top of her go bag.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I think that’s obvious,” she said as she started shimmying out of her panties.

“You don’t have too,” he said.

“Don’t you want to?” she asked.

“Of course,” he said. “Always. Primus, I can’t think of a moment since the fight when I didn’t want to be with you. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to, just because of what happened tonight.”

Charlie tossed her panties on top of her shirt, then turned to Bee. “This is about what happened tonight, but not the way you’re thinking. I’m not trying to mark my territory or anything.” She leaned over and pressed her hand to his chest plate, right about his spark. “I’ve already staked my claim. But you’re hurting, and I want to help take the pain away because I love you, and you deserve to feel loved and wanted and cherished. So, tell me, my sweet, beautiful boy, what is it you want?”

Bee looked at her for a moment, and she could see the bright blue glow of a blush coming through the seems in his face plates, and she could feel the hesitation coming through their bond.

“What is it love?” she asked. “You can ask me anything.”

Bee looked at her for a moment, the nervousness and hesitation pouring through their bond as the blush because stronger, but he seemed to find his courage. “I’ve always wanted to feel your intake… I mean, your mouth on my spike.”

Charlie thought about it for a moment. She’d never given a blowjob. It wasn’t that she hated the idea. She’d thought about it a few times when she was trying to date guys in college as a way to test the waters, but she’d never really felt interested enough in a guy to go that far any more than she’d been interested enough to sleep with them. Bee was her first and only lover, and he had always been too big to fit in her mouth, so she’d dismissed the idea. She had pressed a kiss to his spike once or twice, but if he could make himself small enough, she didn’t see any reason she couldn’t do this for him.

“You’d have to be pretty small for that,” she said.

“Like I was our first time?”

“Smaller, but let’s start there, and work our way down.”

Bee nodded, and Charlie could feel the relief and excitement pouring through him. His modesty panels folded away, and she watched his spike appear at full size, then transform down to the same size Bee had made in the first time they’d made love.

“Make it about two thirds as long, and two thirds as thick,” Charlie said after considering it for a moment. The sound of transformation filled the room again, and when it was done, Bee’s spike was down to about six and a half inches long, and maybe an inch and a third in diameter at its widest point. It left him a bit smaller than the corndogs she used to sell and eat for lunch when she was at work.

Charlie climbed between Bee’s legs and knelt down. She looked up at him as she took his spike in hand and started stroking it slowly.

“I’ve never done this before,” she said. “So, talk me through it. What do you like? What feels good?”

She saw Bee’s tongue peak out between his lips as she stroked him. He pressed his hands flat against the sleeping shelf and closed his eyes.

“Windblade used to…” He stopped and his eyes opened. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Charlie said. “Tell me what she did.”

“You’re sure?”

Charlie leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of his spike. “Tell me,” she said.

“She used to start by licking the bottom from the base to the tip.”

Charlie shifted her hand so it was wrapped around the top and sides of his spike, leaving the underside open, then she leaned down and slowly licked her way from the base of his shaft up to the tip. She felt the momentary increase in their connection each time her tongue passed over one of the glowing blue spark rings along his length, but more than that, she could see and feel Bee’s reaction. He arched his back, lifting himself so only his head and his ass were touching the shelf as all of his cooling fans came on, and he let out a low-pitched moan.

Her first thought was ‘Fuck, that’s hot’, followed closely by the desire to do it again. She shifted her hand, and ran her tongue up the left side of his spike. It pulled a moan out of Bee, but the reaction was nowhere near as intense. She shifted to the right side, and got the same response, which meant the bottom was definitely more sensitive. She couldn’t lick the top from the angle she was at, so instead, she tried licking the head, which got an even stronger reaction then the underside with Bee letting out a shrill cry as he writhed under her.

She wouldn’t have thought she’d enjoy this so much, or at all, but Bee’s reactions were making her wetter and wetter with every little whimper and moan as she went back and forth between licking the sides, the bottom and the head.

“Primus, Charlie, please,” Bee begged, and Charlie had to squeeze her thighs together to ease the ache building between them. She glanced up, to see his optics where closed and his head was tilted to the side, and she decided to stop teasing, no matter how hot it was. She wrapped her lips around his cock and slowly pushed her mouth down onto him. She gagged a little when the tip hit the back of her throat. Apparently six plus inches was a bit ambitious on her part, so she wrapped her hand around his shaft, using it was a stop to keep herself from hitting the back of her throat as she started to move her head up and down, sucking and licking him as she did.

She understood why Windblade had loved doing this. Bee was going wild under her. She could feel his legs trembling and his upper body shaking and could hear him pawing at the shelf and hear his exhaust fans running and see his head turn from side to side. She could even taste a bit of his come leaking out of his tip. It was hot and it made her feel sexy and powerful and horny all at once. She’d never seen Bee quite so wanton when they were together and she didn’t think she would ever get enough of it. The fact that she could feel his actual pleasure, the heat of her own mouth wrapped around his spike through their spark bound just made it that much more intense.

“I’m close…” he said.

Charlie picked up the pace, urging him on, chasing his overload for him.

“Going to overload,” he said, though Charlie would figure out later it was meant as a warning. Not that it would have changed a thing. She bit down, letting her teeth scrape over the metal as she sucked him in again, and it was enough. She felt a surge of hot, tart fluid fill her mouth. She tried to swallow, but there was so much, because changing the side of his spike didn’t change the size of his tanks. It filled her mouth and spilled out, running down her chin, her chest, her fist and arm and his spike, coving both of them in a bright blue glow as he came in her mouth, waves of his pleasure washing over her through their bond. She could feel the pins and needles sting of the energon flowing down her throat and over her skin, the same way she usually felt it in her vagina and down her legs when he came inside her, and it was almost enough to push her over the edge herself, but she held back.

She let Bee’s spike slip out of her mouth as she sat up, her own need now burning between her legs as the evidence of Bee’s pleasure covered her body. She looked up at him, smiling as she saw the tell tail signs of him in a soft reboot cycle. That didn’t happen all the time, but she always felt proud of herself when she could make him overload that hard. She always loved how responsive Bee was when they made love, but this was something else entirely. It made her realize that as good as things had been between them, there hadn’t been a lot of variety. She’d been so focused on working her way up to being able to take his entire spike that they hadn’t really explored other things they could do. She made a note to change that. Maybe pick up a book or two the next time she went into Jasper for supplies. She was sure she’d seen a Walden Books and a B Daltons in the mall.

“Charlie?” Bee asked as he opened his optics.

“Right here, love,” she said as she climbed over his leg and lay back down in her usual spot by his side.

“That was amazing,” he said.

“It was.” She leaned in a pressed a kiss against his chest plate.

Bee reached up and ran his hand over her hair. “I want you,” he said. The room filled with the sound of transformation, and Charlie glanced down to see his spike back at its full size. “I want to feel you wrapped around me.”

Charlie smiled and nodded, but then, a thought occurred to her. Another throwback to the conversation they’d had about the things Bee and Windblade used to do together. A smile spread across her face.

“Stand up,” she said.

“But…”

“Trust me, love. Stand up.”

Bee nodded and stood up beside the shelf. Charlie crawled over to the edge, turned her back to Bee, and got down on her hands and knees, right on the edge.

“Oh,” Bee said.

Charlie waved her ass from side to side. “Come on,” she said.

Bee stepped forward and wrapped one of his hands around her waist and she felt his tip press against her. She shifted a little bit, helping him find her entrance.

“There,” she said with a soft, approving moan as she felt his tip press between her folds. Bee eased forward, parting her, opening her, filling her. “Oh, God yes.”

He pushed in slowly and Charlie bit her lip at the familiar burn and ache of having him inside her. She loved it. There weren’t words for how much she loved feeling him inside, feeling their connection opened up even more by the contact with the glowing blue spark rings on his spike.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

He started to fuck her, slowly at first, but Charlie opened the bond as wide as she could, letting him feel her need. Bee responded by picking up the pace, using what he was feeling through the bond to know how fast to go. She urged him faster and faster, until she could barely take it, and urged him to keep the pace, each rough, driving thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel him riding that edge with her, and knew she’d pull him over when she fell. She didn’t know he’d push her, but when he reached up and gathered her hair between two fingers and pulled back, forcing her head up, Charlie tumbled over that edge, crying out as she came, her orgasm spilling through the bond, pulling Bee over the edge with her as his overload echoed her orgasm.

When she was done, she collapsed onto the shelf, her knees still under her, more because Bee’s hand was around her waist than because she had any strength left, but her face and shoulders pressed against the recharge shelf because her arms couldn’t hold her up anymore. She whimpered as she felt Bee slide out of her, but he lifted her up and arranged her carefully on the shelf. Pillow under her head, covered with a blanket that would definitely need to be laundered in the morning. She lay there, blissfully hovering on the edge of sleep as Bee climbed up onto the shelf beside her and settled in. He scooted her closer, and she turned on her side and pressed up against him., throwing a leg over his, and laying her hand over his spark chamber. Bee responded by pressing his arm against her back, gentling pinning her in place.

“I love you,” Bee said.

“I love you too,” Charlie said.

“Do you want a shower before you sleep?”

Charlie thought about it. She knew she probably should, but the truth was, she didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to leave Bee even for a few minutes.

“I’ll shower in the morning,” she said.

Bee reached over and ran his free hand through her hair. “When this is all over, I want to find a place for us. Somewhere with an open bath, so I can take care of you after I’ve worn you out.”

“Mmmm… That sounds wonderful.”

“Charlie?”

“Yes?

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For wanting me. For loving me back.”

Charlie lifted her head and smiled at Bee. “Always,” she said before pressing a kiss to his chest plates. She lowered her head back down onto the pillow, and let sleep take her knowing that Bee loved her, and she was safe in his arms.


End file.
